Rendezvous
by MikeRayburn2481
Summary: Vasily Kostin has been paired with his good friend Pavel Morozov and an incompetent product of communist nepotism, in order to bring back what would be the greatest defection to the Revolution in years; none other than a Ranger of the Order.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vasily Kostin was uneasy. Uneasy to the point he felt he might soil himself. First he and his good friend Pavel Morozov were climbing to the surface with the unproven Mikhail watching his back. But worst of all, they were going to meet a suspected informant. And not any informant, but an informant he wasn't sure was on the level, and one who happened to also be a Ranger. Which meant if this wasn't on the up then they were most likely dead men. But with the Reich counter offensive underway the Comrade General said he could not spare the reinforcements

 _Of course he couldn't justify it, it wasn't his ass that would get blown off. Watch the General Secretary put him on this mission and watch how fast that shit gets "justified". Nepotism; the scourge of the revolution. the only reason they had this bumbling moron for backup was because his uncle was a friend to a member of the Politburo._

Vasily liked to complain to himself, but in his honest moments he knew he would do what was asked of him. Unlike Mikhail and maybe two thirds of their fifteen thousand strong army, Vasily was a true believer in the cause. At forty one years old he had seen the world before this, and knew its beauty. He also knew the world was in the shape it was now is because humanity had allowed itself to stay divided. Divided by race, religion, money, class, any fucking thing you could think of. Vasily knew we had to get rid of all that shit if we were going to have a chance this time.

A roar broke his train of thought and he held out a warning hand to Mikhail on the steps behind him.

"Demon" Pavel hissed. "Shut off your light. We are close now".

For once, he did what he was told without complaint and they waited on the stairs another three minutes before moving again.

"Alright, this door will take us out of the metro. Then we're going to head east to the old RT building. Stay low and right behind me. Don-listen!" Pavel shook the young man by his jacket lapel as his gaze lowered to his boots again. "don't fucking shoot at anything unless I, or Vasily, say so...or its close enough to get a claw on you. Got it?"

"Yes I got it Captain, I got it".

Vasily was unsure of his sincerity but nodded anyway. "Good…let's go".

Even though it was just midday, the darker than normal skies made moving without their head lamps difficult. Even so, they reached the old news building without seeing the demon again, or anything else for that matter.

"Now what do we do?" Mikhail asked from behind him.

Vasily turned around as if the young private had asked him which way is up. "What do you think we do you fucking idiot? We wait!" he hissed.

Mikhail shrugged. "I just hate fucking waiting…especially out here…that's all".

"Oh, well I love it" Pavel joked.

"You do?"

"Stoy de yota" he exclaimed, looking to the hazy sky for relief from this idiot.

Movement on the horizon brought him back to the here and now. He held up his scope to see a large man in the armor of a Ranger moving quickly and lowly behind the back of a ruined bus.

"There!" Vasily hissed.

Mikhail responded with a loud gunshot. For a brief moment Vasily thought him a traitor in the employ of the Order. After realizing the bullet had not entered him he entertained the idea that Mikhail Zaytsez was an agent of one of Korbut's political enemies, attempting to sabotage this mission, and with it Korbut's reputation. But after turning around aghast to see the young man holding a plaintive hand towards his revolver and an uncomprehending look he revised all his former opinions.

"I-I'm s-sorry captain Kostin….I was just cleaning it and then you spoke and, and I don't kn-"

"You really are a fucking idiot aren't you?" he asked, no longer angry…just disgusted. As Mikhail agreed with a nod he saw a oack of nosalises scramble over the horizon behind him….and the possibly napping Demon wake from his slumber and lift off from a nearby tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Prosho metzasay" Pavel breathed. "Quick form a circle! The nosalises attack in waves. Once the first is cleared we will make a run for that bus" he commanded, moving Mikhail forcefully into position on their flank.

"Yes comrade Captain" Vasily answered moving into position on his own.

Vasily swung his silenced Kalash around to his back and swung his shotgun around to the front. Noise be damned now, he needed the stopping power. He waited to hear their snarls before he and Pavel started throwing incendiary grenades in a horizontal line in front of them. As ever, the fire only burnt the first line of beasts, and then only bad enough to fell two of six. The second line simply ran around the fire's edge.

Vasily waited for the first one to get within touching distance before he unloaded a shotgun blast into its opening maw. It spun back on its heel and fell face down. The next came at him from the flank and he just ducked under a clawed hand that would've taken his head off. He put two shells into the attackers stomach as he ducked out of its way. Another beast announced his arrival with a snarl and Vasily jumped laterally out of its way, firing as he did. His first shot missed but hit a nosalise towering over a pleading Mikhail, backed up against a car. His second shot hit his own attacker in the neck and the beast backed off to regroup. He spared a glance at Pavel wielding his AK in one hand and a revolver in the other. He was more than holding his own…but it wasn't going to be enough. He reloaded as the injured nosalise bore down on him at a full run.

He had clipped in his fifth shell and started to bring his weapon around when the bleeding nosalise's face exploded in a shower of gore. He glanced above him to see their defector, a giant of a man, tagging their tormentors from atop the ruined car. Pavel wasted no time.

"Vasily! Grenade!" his commander yelled and he grabbed one of the homemade cylinders out of his pack and tossed it in front of him.

The grenades exploded in a shower of concrete, fur, and burnt meat. Pavel wasted no time. Stopping the cowardly Mikhail from crawling under the car, the four made a mad dash for the bus, and hopefully some defensible shelter.

They were yards away when a shriek tore through the sky above them. Three of the four, hit the deck without hesitation. Only Mikhail stood with a look of bewilderment. That look morphed into pure terror as he was lifted into the sky above them under the flapping membranous wings of a demon.

"Hhheeellllppppp!" the young man yelled helplessly, doing nothing to extricate himself from the mutants grip.

Pavel calmly took a knee and brought up his scoped AK. Two nearly silent _thumps_ later and the flying beast dropped the minister's son somewhere over the lightening horizon.

The demon had scared away the nosalises and they never regrouped to come back, making their dash for the bus a moot point.

"Sen su ka" Pavel spat. "C'mon lets go find him".

"What the fuck for?" the big Ranger, Lesnitsky, groaned. "He's a fucking coward".

"True. But he's Comrade Minister Zaytsev's coward" Vasily answered for his Captain.

"ahh fuck". And with that Lesnitsky summed up Vasily's feelings towards the nepotism weighing down the revolution.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

The three remaining soldiers crested the rise they saw Mikhail fall behind. The useless lump was sitting in the grassy dirt lane between two tall buildings, holding his leg. As they side stepped down some rubble towards him he caught sight of them.

"Help! I'm here!" he yelled, waving an arm.

"Shutup you dumbfuck!" Pavel hissed.

They hoped Pavel had wounded the demon enough to seek easier prey somewhere else, but that was no guarantee.

Pavel made his way to the entitled brat while Vasily and Lesnitsky took up positions around the perimeter. Vasily shook his head ruefully as he heard Mikhail say "hurry, hurry, hurry please" and dug into his coat pocket for a cigarette. As he went to pull them out he felt himself get whipped around and heard a belated crack as he fell to the rubble beneath him.

"Prosho! Fuck! It's the Nazis!" He heard Pavel's voice in the distance, drowned by the repetitious staccato of gunfire from the windows above him.

"Lesnitsky run!"

Vasily felt no pain. But rather a powerful pinching feeling throughout his left side. He had fallen with his legs elevated above his head on the rubble and he knew the warmth and wetness he felt collecting around his neck was his own blood. He was still watching Pavel try and find cover and wondering how they were going to get out of here when his eyes closed forever.


End file.
